Mirai Gohan X Kantoku
by SaiyajinKantoku
Summary: Mirai Gohan tries to hide the fact that he is the great Saiya-man. But can he against this Female Saiya-jin?
1. Default Chapter

Mirai Gohan had been in this world a few months.. And he was liking it alot, the food was up to date and everything wasnt destroyed by the androids. Everything was in peace, no Buu, Cell, Androids or anything just peace.. or so he thought.. A few days ago he learned of a crime spree, with his father's heroism in him he had went to Bulma and asked for a suit.   
  
She in return had given him what he requested.. A super hero suit.. So day after day he rescued people that was until one day he ran into the wrong girl, as the great saiayaman. Her life on earth was about to be changed pretty much, when she encountered a so called super hero.   
  
She heard his name, it was the Great Saiya-man. She thought for a long time.. thinking that this male was a Saiya-jin because of the beginning of the name saiya-man. She ran into him many times on the streets, and she kept on trying to find out who he was.   
  
He flew around the city, he was used to finding crime ona daily bases but one day he ran into one of his freinds, he didn't know she was like that but he found Kantoku robbing a food store. He blurred in front of her in shock but didn't show it since he didn't want to reveal who he was to anyone. " Excuse me miss but I'm going to have to ask you to unhands those meat products you have aphended in your pilfering..".   
  
He smirked at his super hero voice, it was cool, he liked it alot. She glared at him as she folded her arms while holding the stolen food. He sighed at the female saiyajins hunger and blurred up close to her. With that he grabbed the food and blurred into the store placing it onto a counter. He blurred back to her smirking in a way.   
  
" I'm Sorry I had to do that, but I'm afraid stealing is against the laws of this town. I'll let you go if you promise not to do it again." Gohan said in his serious super hero tone of voice, looking to the raven haired beauty. She glared at him once more, as she was about to knock that helmet off of his head.   
  
'' Excuse me? Why did you just take my food? Who said I was not going to pay for that stuff!? '' She walked up closer to him, and punched him right in the gut, looking at him mad as hell. " You should never touch a Saiya-jins food, it's a death wish. " He oversold the punch as he flew into the streets, not wantoing her to become suspicous of the power he held inside of him.   
  
Cars halted as they saw their beloved superhero fly into the street of which they were currently driving in. He raised up to his feet acting like he was weakened, when really he was just scratched on his left elbow. He walked up to her panting fakely as he spoke. " Well, you were walking out the store... with the food while people were telling you to come back.. and.. as for punching me in the gut.. "   
  
He felt some anger boil inside of him.. " I wont take that!" He slapped her across the face hard. He flashed back a few feet as he stood there watching her intently. She held her cheek, as her face jerked back slightly. She turned her head back over to him, as she flew at him, flying out of the store.   
  
She grabbed his cape that flows behind him, and throws him into the ground. " Better hold onto your helmet.. " she smirked as she jumped on his back, and looked around at the different cars around.. Luckily for him he had a strap on his helmet but, he wasn't for sure if it would survive any ki attacks the Femal Saiyajin might happen to launch at him. So heeding her words he set his hands ontop of his heiment clasping it close. He had no idea what she was planning next, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was...  
  
" You kind off remind me of someone. A pest, always getting in the way. You may know him.. OR YOU MAY BE HIM! " She flipped off of him, as she kicked him a little bit. " NOW TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU?! " She yelled as she kept kicking at his side. He raised to his feet sighing. He looked at her through that crummy helmet of his pondering up an idea. Sighing he looked to her.. " Fine.. I'll tell you who I am.. as long as you don't tell anyone.. "  
  
He looked at her as she nodded a yes. "Alright then... " .. " I am.." He danced around as he made little antennas on his head with his arms." THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!" He smirked as he stood there waiting for her re-action. She glared at him once more, as she hopped right on him. She struggled to get his helmet off, trying very hard to remove it. " Damnit! It's stuck on! " She continued to try and remove the helmet, right there in the middle of the street.   
  
She smirked, as it was close to coming off. " You know, there will be a tournament in gingertown, I hope I get to see you there without your helmet.. ""Errgh!" He tried to push her off then with all his force, he didn't want to hurt Kantoku, but he didn't want to reveal his identity to anyone at all. He kept pushing at her until he realized where he was pushing. He looked to see where his hands were, and they were right under neath her chest. Blushing some he pushed her off with some last effort as he scrambled to a tree backing away.  
  
He could have easily ran away but for some reason he didn't really care to. So he just leaned against the tree panting. She smirked over to him near the tree, as she stood up from the ground. She walked over to him slowly, enjoying every moment of this. She was going to show everyone who the true Saiya-man really is. " So, why don't you just run away? " She ran at him in a fast pace as she flipped up into the tree.   
  
Then, she jumps down onto his shoulders, trying to remove his helmet. Falling to the floor on purpose he reached behind with his legs and kicked the female off his back some how. He then flipped up looking at her as he straightened his helmet up. " Just why do you want to know?!" He demanded as he looked at her holding his helmet so she wouldnt get it off and reveal him to everyone. " Why do I want to know!? I want to know because you keep saving all of these people, and you may be stronger than myself.   
  
But, I actually doubt that. Heh. " She stood up from the floor, as she stretched out just a bit, staring at him. " Your figure.. Looks like a descent figure... You may be a Saiya-jin.. But.. who are you?.. " She glared at him once more time, but she couldn't help but smile...Smirking he formulated an idea as he walked over to her leaning close to her he asked, " Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked in a husky voice.   
  
He smirked as he was so close to her, he was sure she was nervous or at least something of the sort. " I promise not to tell anyone... " She was looking at his face, getting pretty nervous since he was so close. She wondered if he would really tell her who he was.. " Alright.. I'll tell you... " He reached and brushed some hair out of her face. He blurred back and did a pose. " I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!" He almost laughed but kept a straight face on to show he was somewhat serious. She glared at him, as she walked up to him. She smiled, as she got very close up to him, she jumped on him, as she looked at his helmet." Aw, come on... tell me who you are.. "   
  
She put a finger up to his lips, and moved it around all sexy like.. Under his helmet he was blushing furiously. He smiled as she was on him. But he put his face in a frown as he looked to her eyes. " I've told you three times miss.. I am the Great Saiya-man.. If you can't remember... perhaps you should pay your regular doctor a visit. " He reccomeneded as he pushed her off. He didn't mind having her ontop of him.   
  
but still he had his priorities. He walked away slowly, with his back to her then. " My doctor? Heh.. " She followed after him, as she started to run after him. She really wanted to know who he was, and she was going to find out, whether it would be here and now, or later at the tournament. " I guess I'll see you then?? " He ran as fast as his buly little legs could carry him. As he ran, he asked her.. " What do you mean see me then?"   
  
He leapt up a fire escape and looked down to her waiting for her answer. " I mean the worlds martial arts tournament, fool! Of course you'll be there... " She stopped running. " I know you'll be there if I am, we had quite the moment if you know what I mean ...He blushes down as he looks down to her. " Well.. of course I'll be there, I'm sure that there will be crime there.. soa heroes gotta do what a heroes gotta do.. As for the moment.. I have no idea what you are referring to." He looked down to her sweating abit.   
  
She smirked as she blew her hair out of her face. " I'm sure you know. Anyway, I will be going home, if you think you know where I live, then come take a visit to my place.. " She started walking back to her palace..He sighed as he walked to the back alleyway. Supressing his ki he looked around making sure no one was in the alley. With the security check done, he clicked the watch button and transformed back to good old Mirai Gohan.Lifting to the air then he flew fastly then to her palace. While flying he powered back up to his normal power level and landed in front of Kantoku's palace waiting for her to arrive.  
  
She flipped down to the ground infront of her palace, she looked around, and saw Mirai Gohan right there. She smirked as she walked towards him. " Hey Gohan, whats up? " Turns around acting surprised. "Oh hey! OHHHH.. so thats why no one came to the door bell when I rang it.. So what were you doing out Kantoku?" He asked her after he threw out those lies. She smirked just a bit then " I was playing with Saiya-man. I really want to know who he is.. Wanna know something crazy? I thought it was you.. Heh "   
  
He smiled as he knew she had bought it. " Well... I wouldn't mind you playing with me.. " He blushed covering his mouth. Taking it down he smiled at her weakly. " Er.. well... its funny you think its me... why would you think that? Me a superhero? .. and I'm offended you think I would be as lame as the Great Saiya-man.." He smiled as he knew she had bought it. " Heh, I know that.. But I mean the great Saiya-man sounds just like you, and hes built just like you.. " She would whisper to herself " Heh, a perfect body ... " " Well.. I guess you have a point about the build.. but anyway.. can I get somethign to eat..  
  
I'm really hungry.." He looks to the door then waiting for her to unlock it. " Oh, heh sure.. " She would bring out her house key, and open the door, walking in slowly as she went off right to the kitchen. He walks behind Kantoku then suddenly smelling a scent upon her body, though he knew where it had originated form he asked anyway. " Hey Kantoku.. why do you smell so good???' " Oh, its just... well I don't know.. But I have something to ask you. Why don't me and you join the tournament? Theres a 20 million zenni prize... It'll be fun.. "   
  
His stomach does a 180 as he hears her mention the tournament. He was going to have to be there as the great saiyaman, it would be straight up hard to fight as Gohan..even though he wanted to he tried to wiggle his way out so he wouldn't be caught as who he really was. " Gee.. I'm not really worried about money.. But..other than that there doesn't seem to be any challenge in the world at this time.. I'd like to go but.. Well.. I hope You understand Kantoku.."   
  
" Oh come on Gohan, you have to join! Can you join for me? Please? " She smiles trying to get him into going. She wanted him to go so she could believe that he wasn't the great saiya-man, but that wouldn't work since he was him. He sighs looking down at the floor, he was sorry, for he couldn't ignore Kantoku's cute face, and her smile just seemed to manipulate him into whatever he wanted.. So he looked to her with a weak smiled and answered. " Alright.. I'll go.. for you.." He was in hell now, for he had to do two matches.. and that was going to be a pain in the ass... 


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan flew in the night sky, luckily for him he had a decent IQ which had helped him formulate a plot. So he flew as fast as he could from his home to the Capsule Corperation building. With a thud he landed on the front step and knocked on the door. Bulma came up and looked at him confused. " Hello.. Gohan.. what can I help you with..?" She asked. So as soon as he walked in he poured his story onto her.   
  
She just smiled at him as he finished it. " Well, I can't make another you.. but I can get someone just as strong.. at the world martial arts tournament.. meet him by.. the beach on the west side of the island.. heh" She smiled evily. Confused Gohan just nodded. " Thank you so much Bulma.. I owe you.. ALOT.. " He bowed his head down to her. She waved it off, " Sure don't worry about it... now go and get some rest it looks like the stress is getting to you. " So with that he waved bye and headed out of the home of the Breifs and back to his nice and cozy bed.   
  
Laying in it, he took Bulma's words for comfort and feel to sleep. Waking up the next morning he looked at the bright rays of sun light as they warmed his body. Even though it was only 7 he knew he should probably get up and go wake Kantoku up. He knew for a fact she was a pretty heavy sleeper. So with that he got dressed and leapt out of his window heading for the lonely female saiyajin's palace.   
  
He landed witha woosh and ran over to her door, ringing the bell waiting for her to answer. She was asleep in her bed and nothing was going to was going to wake her lazy ass up. She snored loudly, just laying there. Gohan ringing the doorbell wouldn't wake her up, but maybe if he threw some water on her, she would be up and running like a crazy person. " zZz " Sighing he realized she wasn't going to get up, so he took to the air and flew to her window and peeked inside.   
  
He tapped on the window as saw she was still in the dreamworld where shes normally in. " zzzZz " She still snored loudly, as she moved around like crazy in her bed. She was in just shorts and a short black shirt that showed off her stomach area. She had a pretty good build for a female, and a nice chest as well.   
  
Sighing once more he took his fist and banged it on the side of the house, making it crack slightly this was his last resort before going in and throwing her ass out of the bed. She tumbled off of her bed, as she laid on the floor. Her shirt lifted up just a bit, as her left breast was showing just a little. She stayed there on the floor asleep, and snoring, loud. He blushes as he sees her breast then.   
  
Taking a deep breath he slides the window open and flies in. Landing on the floor he turns his head away and kicks at her as his face is a magenta color. " C'mon Kantoku.. get up " Just a hundred more hours.. " She said as she kicked at him in her sleep. She was snoring really loud now, and didn't want to wake up. He walks to the bathroom and pours a glass of water. With the liquid ready to fire he walked up to her, he looked at the breast and figured since it was showing he would use it to his advantage, so with that he slung the water at her chest and used what was left on her face. He just blinked as he waited for her to get up. She jumped up from slumber.   
  
And looked up at Gohan. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? " She screamed out at him as she jumped up and kicked him. " That was cold ... " He looks away then, seeing that her breast was still exposed. He really didn't feel any pain from the kick, though Kantoku was mad she never would mean to hurt him. Sighing he decidided to explain, " Well you wouldn't get up.. I had no choice really.." " Alright, alright.. its okay I guess. " She pulled her shirt down, as she walked over to her dresser. " Could you go downstairs or something while I get changes? " " Yeah of course... " He replied as he walked out the door, closing it on the way out.   
  
So he stood there waiting for his freind to get dressed. She grabbed some clothes, and began to change. They were the normal, long black slightly tight sweatpants, and a normal black shirt under elite Saiya-jin armor. Slowly, she picked up her pure white gloves, and extended one of her hands as she puts the glove onto it, she would do the same with the other. She sat down on the bed, as she put her boots on. " Okay, done. "   
  
She walked over to the door, and opened it, as she walked out. " Alright.. " He said following her out then to the living room of the palace she owned. " So Kantoku are we headed for the tournament now?" He asked curiously. " Yes, we are, I think it would be good if we did. " She smiled over at Gohan, as she couldn't help but check him out. He had such a fine body, any girl would look at it. " I wonder who we'll fight.. "  
  
"Yea.. well.. we'll see when we get there! Eheh!" He laughed nervously as he bascially ran out the door and lifted to the sky. He was damnright scared of that look Kantoku was giving him, he didn't know why, but it really did just give him the creeps. He sighed as he felt that gaze go off of him as he headed to the tournament they were destined to go for. She started to float out of a window in her palace, right behind Gohan. She caught up with him, and she flew right beside him. " So, you think me and you will be able to fight? "   
  
" Yeah and maybe we'll even get to fight that loser saiyaman.. Heh.. " He smirked as he thought about what Bulma had in store, he didn't know what but he had a feeling it would be good. They flew right up to the tournament grounds, as she flew down to where everyone was. The tournament wasn't going to start for like an hour long, so they had time to do anything else. He flew down beside her and smiled at her. " Well looks like we're early.. "   
  
" Hey.. wait.. How did you know Saiya-man was going to be here Gohan?! " " Huh?" He looks to her then sweating. He almost slapped himself in the face for being a moron but he just tried to play it cool and responded, " Well er. I saw it on the news at 11 'o clock las night.. They said they got an annoymous tip he would be here.. " He looked her directly in the eye stating. " Oh I see, alright. " " well.. How about we split up and meet back here in half an hour.. alright? I got something I want to do.. sorry , but I'd prefer to do it alone..." He smiled at her meekly.   
  
" Okay, we'll meet here in a half an hour.. " She said, as she started to walk off, wanting to take a tour around there. Running almost he ran to the beach in anticipation to see who was there to take his place. Seeing a green person with a bucket ontop of his head, leaning against a tree he ran up to the figure, curious as to who took his place." Uhmm Hi!" He said to the figure who slowly looked at him, what he wasn't expecting at all nearly made him piss his pants. " DAMN YOU BOY!! ITS YOUR FAULT IM IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT! NO I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL LOSER! THIS ISN'T THE WAY THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IS SUPPOSED TO DRESS! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY DAMN ONNA I WOULDNT BE IN THIS THING! SO YOU GOT THAT?! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS BUT IF I DID THE WOMAN WOULD LEAVE ME, AND WITH NO FOOD I WOULD SURELY DIE!! GOT ALL THAT?!"   
  
Vegeta's voice lashed out at him. Gohan's eyes shot open as he realized it was Vegeta in the suit. Taking a stpe behind he replied weakly. " Well.. alright.. I got it.. sorry, all you have to do is lose and you can go home.." Gohan offered. " Hah! Me? Lose?! Boy your one baka you know that?" Vegeta spat at Mirai Gohan. " Well..If you lose... you get to go home early.. and that way you won't be in that emberassing suit..." Gohan stated. With a little 'Hmmph!' Vegeta turned away staring at the ocean.   
  
Taking that as a yes Gohan walked to the place where he was supposed to meet Kantoku and waited... She walked up to Gohan from behind, holding like five hotdogs in one hand, and nachos in the other. " Hey Gohan, I got myself some food. " She ate all the food up, as she walked around a bit more. " Is this gonna start soon?! " He smiled at her as she was pretty cute being impatient and all. Deciding it was almsot time he replied, " Yeah I think we should register at the desk over there.." So with that he took her hand and began walking to the desk where they register. When they got there an elderly man looked at him. " Name please?" He asked" Son Gohan" Gohan Replied."   
  
Alright Gohan fill out these forms.." He said sliding a paper out to him. With little effort Gohan filled and signed the form and handed it back to him. The elderly man looked at Kantoku then. " Name Miss?'' She looked down at the old man and slightly nodded. " My name is Kantoku.. " " Allright... Fill out these forms.."   
  
He said sliding out some more forms to her. She grabbed the forms, as she signed them all, and handed them back to the guy. " There you go, mister... " " Thank you two, now your both ready, just go past the gate to my right and to your left should be some locker rooms.." The old man instructed." " Alright. thank you. " She said as she pulled Gohan to the gate. She walked to where ever the locker rooms where, and looked around. " Hmm.. 


	3. Chapter 3

He blinks as he looks to the locker rooms. " Hey... theres only one set.." " Oh well.. " " Yea.. well.." With that he walks into the locker rooms and looks to his locker. He puts all his stuff inside and locks it up. She walks to her locker as she takes her armor off, throwing it in there. She locks it up then, and looks over to Gohan.. " Well... I guess we should.. um shower now?' He blushes as he suggests.  
  
He strips down to his underwear revealing some tight penguin boxers he looks to her waiting for her to look the other way so he can take them off and enter the shower. She turns her head, after laughing at his boxers a little " Heh, I never knew you wore penguins.. Hehe... " She just stood there, waiting. ".. well?' " Are you in the shower yet?? " " No..." He slides them off fastly and leaps into one of the stalls. There he begins showering and such. "Alright I am now.." " Okay. " She turned over, as she walked over to one of the shower stalls.   
  
She begins to undress from the rest of the clothes she had on, as she hops into the stall, and begins to get washed with the little soap they had. They wash themselves good as Gohan pauses, trying to figure out whos getting out first. " Hey Kantoku.. who's getting out first?' " I'll get out first.. " "alright" He stands there with his back turned to the exit of the stalls. She hops out of the stall, as she grabs a towel fast. She begins to get dried as she looks to Gohans stall. She gets dressed fast, as she sits down. " You can come out Gohan.." Are you looking away?''  
  
" Yes I am looking away.. " She looks away at the time then. He leaps out the shower then and walks over to some towels they had provided. He dries himself of fastly and slides a towel around his waster. With that he walks over to his locker and pulls out some more clothes. He pulls out some more penguin boxers as he looks over to Kantoku waiting for her to look away. She laughed slightly as she looked away from him again. He quickly slips off the towel and fastly slides on his boxers, with that done he states, " You can look now..."   
  
He pulls out his Blue gi, getting ready for the tournament. She turns over to Gohan, and smiles. " You ready for the tournament Gohan?? " He looks over to her and smirks as he stands up in his outift. " You know it.." He answered as he looked to her. " Alright good! We should go see who fights first. " She smirked as she kept a look on her face watching him. Suddenly a voice rang out announcing for the fighters to come to the center of the Island for the drawing. Obeying, Gohan and Kantoku ran to the island to see what was going on, there in the middle of the open area was a punching bag. " Well folks, I'm sorry to say, but we can only allow eight of you into the tournament this year, so.. in order to participate.. you'll have to test your strength on this machine, and to start us off.. HERCULE!! "   
  
The announcer blared. Hercule came out cheering and screaming and such as the fighters just stood there waiting to see what his score would be. Not wasting anytime Hercule slid to a stance and punched the machine hard, earning an impressive score of 125. Everyone oohhed and awed at the score, while Kantoku and Gohan just sweat dropped. After a few minutes it was Kantoku's turn to punch the bag. She would walk up to the punching bag, looking around at the different fighters around. She punched the bag, and scoured a perfect 1,368. Everyone was surprised that a female got that score. She smirked to herself as she looked around to everyone.   
  
Gohan walked up to the bag then as everyone stared at Kantoku's body, feeling some jealousy he felt his blood boil with anger as he punched the bag, normally he wouldn't have done so well, but in this case he was pretty angry so he scored a 1,524. Everyone's jaws dropped then as Gohan went to stand with Kantoku under a nice and shady tree. After an hour, The false Great Saiyaman showed up to the bag. Everyone laughed at the costume which caused Vegeta to not hold anything back at all, and with that, he punched the machine making it explode into pieces sending shrapnel at his mockers. He turned his back and walked under a tree adjecent to Kantoku and Gohan.   
  
" Wow, Saiya-mans pretty mad huh Gohan? " She looks over to Saiya-man, still wanting to know who he was.. " Gohan.. I'll be right back ... " She walked over to Saiya-man. " Whats your problem?? " Gohan sweatdropped as he saw Kantoku walk over to him. Though he knew Vegeta was dressed like him, he knew he couldn't sound like him. So he scurried after Kantoku, hoping to get her away from him.Vegeta looked at Kantoku as she walked over to him, knowing he would be in for it he just jerked his hands up in front of himself doing a bad impression of Saiyaman defending himself. Luckily Gohan reached Kantoku and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Kantoku.. lets leave the Great Saiya-man alone.. hes prolly not feeling good."   
  
And with that he tugged at her trying to drag her away. She glared at Gohan, as she pushed away from him. She walked back over to Saiya-man, looking him over. " You don't look like you normally do Saiya-man... " Vegeta knew he was in trouble, so with this he looked to Gohan who then pulled Kantoku to him, making her turn away from saiyaman. With that Vegeta ran from sight fastly, and hid behind something where Kantoku wouldn't look. Blushing Gohan let go of Kantoku and laughed some. " Hey looks like Saiyaman got away.   
  
Luckily this plan had worked but he was sure it would arouse some suspicion.. She looks up at Gohan, a bit mad that he pulled her away from Saiya-man. " What was that for?! " She was beginning to think he had done something, but just forgot about it. " I WANNA SEE WHO I FIGHT! " Suddenly as if on cue, the announcer roared from the speakers. " SORRY FOLKS BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT EVERYONE ELSE CANNOT HIT THE MACHINE, THE EIGHT HIGHEST HITTERS WIN!! THOSE ARE.. KANTOKU!! SON GOHAN!! THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!! HERCULE!! VIDEL!! MIGHTY MASK!!! JEWEL!! KILLA!! WOULD YOU ALL COME TO THE MAIN ARENA?!!!"   
  
She walked up into the arena, grabbing onto gohans arm so he would come to. She looked around at the fighters, and smirked seeing no one strong enough to fight her, cept Gohan and the great saiya-man. Looking at them, he figured out that his only challenge would be Kantoku, since Vegeta was going to lose this one for sure. Suddenly a man brought some balls out to the fighters so they could figure out who would be fighting in todays tournament. " Pick a number, and you hall see which place you land on the brackets." Hercule was automatically number one, while the other seven were empty of their owner. Walking up impatiently Vegeta aka The Great Saiyaman snatched a ball up revealing his number as 3 . After that Videl walked up with a frown on her face and snatched number 7.   
  
After that Gohan looked to Kantoku to indicate she should go ahead of him. She walked up, and picked up a ball, it was number 5. She looked around for who she was going to fight. Then, she walks back over to where she was standing before. With that done, Gohan walked up only to be cut off by mighty mask who picked number 6, he would be Kantoku's opponent. Walking up then he picked a ball marked 4, and after that Jewel walked up and picked up a ball marked 2. Leaving Killa to fight Videl, grumbling Killa complained, " whysa black man gotta go last??!".   
  
With that done the announcer raced out to reveal the brackets to everyone. Gulping Gohan looked to the great saiyaman, seeing if Vegeta had any intentions of actually losing the match, Vegeta just stood there though waiting to fight, he said nothing and didn't move, not an inch. So taking a cue Hercule and Jewel walked out to the ring. With Speed Hercule rolled behind Jewel and met his fist with his face, after they were aquainted he picked the blonde up and threw him out the ring. With the crowd roaring, the announcer called out Gohan and his fake. Gohan walked out to the ring as did Vegeta and slid into a stance when they got there.   
  
The bell rung as Gohan burst into super saiyajin, he knew if Vegeta dare try it, the helmet would explode off. Gohan rushed up to him and swung a flurry of punches and kicks. Landing a hard one Vegeta flew back almost out of the ring, with that Gohan miasenkoed him knocking him pout of the ring. The crowd roared as they announced the victor, and with that Vegeta spat to the ground and flew into the sky away from all these fools as he thought of them. " Heh " She laughed to herself seeing Saiya-man leave. She walked up into the ring, since it was her turn. She looked over to the other, it was Mighty Mask. She laughed to herself as she got into a fighting stance.   
  
It was time to fight, so she ran at him. In a matter of seconds, she kicked him right out of the ring. She laughed, as she flipped out of the ring slowly. " Easy.. " The next match was about to begin, as Kantoku walked back over to Gohan. Videl hopped into the ring, and Killa walked up into it. They both got into a fighting stance as they fought for about ten minutes. The end, was the best part of the fight. Videl, punched killa right into the jaw, as she kicked him in the gut, sending him out of the ring. She flipped out of the ring, and went back to where ever she was before. With that everyone was hyped to see the next match, so running out to the ring Hercule flipped in and did a pose. G  
  
ohan walked out solemnly and slid to a stance as he reached the ring. " OKAY LETS START!!" The announcer roared. " Heh kid, I don't know who you are, but I can already tell your going to lose, so why don't you just give up? And perhaps I'll give you a free autograph..." Hercule smirked. Sighing Gohan blurred to him and rammed a fist at his side, with that he spin kicked him hard sending hecule into the stands. Screaming in horror everyone near hercule rushed to their fallen hero as Gohan walked to Kantoku smiling at her. " Your turn.."  
  
He stated. She looked over to Gohan, and nodded as she walked up to the ring. She flipped straight up into the ring, as she saw Videl walking up. She laughed, as she waited for her to come into the ring and fight her. Videl walked up to the ring, and jumped into it, eyeing Kantoku. " Are you ready for the fight of your life, little girl? " She laughed as she got into a stance. " Yes I am, and I am not a little girl. " Videl said as she got into a fighting stance ready to fight Kantoku " GO! " The announcer started the fight as Kantoku jumped at Videl, kicking her to the ground.   
  
Videl looked up at her, knowing she could find a way to beat her. She stood up, and punched Kantoku in the gut fast like. She glared at her, as Videl ran up to her. Kantoku laughed as she kicked Videl dead in the gut, knocking her to the edge of the fighting ring. Kantoku walked up to Videl, kicked her right onto the ground. People where surprised that these people were able to defeat Hercule, and even Videl. Then all of a sudden they all cheered.. Smiling at his friends win he walked up to the ring not making that annoying announcer yell anything Sliding in a stance he though to himself, what he would do if Kantoku won, if she won he would tell her, but he was sure Kantoku couldn't beat him could she? With that sorted out he smiled over at her " Heh.. Alright .. ready Kantoku?'   
  
She smirked just a bit as she looked over to Gohan, still in the ring. " I'm ready.. " GO!!!" The announcer roared at them. Gohan dashed up to her and swung a hard right kick, With that she caught it and countered with a long left hook, barely dodging it Gohan blurred to the right and kicked her, she flew back and sneered abit as she ran back at him. He laughed abit nervously, bit he really shouldn't because she burst to her super saiyajin form and pummeled his head hard with her fists. Barely stay conscious Gohan powered to his super saiyajin form and kicked her off of him. Screams came from the crowd such as " Look! His heir ! It turned Yeller!"   
  
Gohan ignored them and sent a flurry of attacks. Though as fast as he was, Kantoku was a bit stronger and blocked almost all of them. With some luck her landed a hard right fist to her shoulder. Wincing abit then, she took her fist and rammed it right into his face. He stumbled back holding a broken nose. Laughing she asked " awwww You okay Gohan?'' He snarled as he wiped some blood off his face and blurred behind her. Then with speed he put her in a half nelson holding her close. " Well well .." he smirked. She just flipped him over, as she looked down at him. " Heh.... " She started kicking him fast as hell, laughing as she does so.   
  
She held her arms out right there infront of her, as she blasted him with a slightly large ki blast. She grabbed onto his hair then, as she walked over to the edge of the ring. Throwing him out of the ring, she laughed. He laid on the ground, and soon stood up. " Great match..... Kantoku.. " He flashed one of his famous son smiles. He looked down to the floor not happy that he was going to have to reveal his identity and he wasn't sure how he was going to do it, he knew he had to, he promised himself he would. So he just stood there as he witnessed Kantoku win the money. After that she walked to him. " Well Kantoku.. can we get headed home?' He asked a little depressed at his recent loss. She laughed as she counted all of the money. There was 20 million like it said there would be.   
  
" Gohan, I'm going home to my house, you should go visit your mom and tell and all that happened.. And here.. " She gave him 10 million zenni and smiled. " You may need this... " He smiled at her and handed 9 of it back.." more than enough.." with that he flew into the sky, and burst away, planning out tonights rendezvous. She blasted off home, with all her new found zenni. She was so happy, that now she could get as much food as she wanted with all of that money. 


	4. Chapter 4

She was walking around in the kitchen, looking around for things to cook. Of course, she couldn't cook, so she just tried. She started to cook anything she could find, but the bad thing is, the stove catches on fire. " NO!! " She runs over to the stove, but her hair gets caught in a cabinet. " DAMNIT! " She tries to get away, but can not.   
  
The kitchen starts to get covered in fire, as she yells. " ERGH! " Luckily for her, Gohan was walking to her house, as the great saiyaman intending to reveal his identity, but seeing smoke he rushed to the side of the house and leapt through the window with speed, intending to save Kantoku if she needed help, actually that was a lie, he intended to save her food, he didn't expect her to be in need but as he looked to her he rushed over to her and yanked her hair out of the cabinet. Then quickly he reached under the sink, his gloves getting burned and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Fastly he sprayed the kitchen down leaving a big charred area. He looked to her then smiling.  
  
"Good thing I was in the neighborhood huh?' She looked up at Saiya-man and smiled. " Thanks for saving me... " She swayed her hair just a bit as she walked up to Saiya-man. " I'm thankful for that.." He sweated abit as he looked to her, to him she was looking very beautiful at the time, nervously he choked in his hero voice. " Er.. No problem its what a hero does.. heh" She smiled just a bit once more as she got closer up to Saiya-man. " I want to thank you... Maybe you could come out to eat with me... WITHOUT the mask.. " " Well, I guess I could eat.. But I'm afraid.. Ill have to leave the mask on.. you see my eyes are sensitive to light.. heh " Laughs lying. " I know your eyes are not sensitive.... " She smiled once again, as she held her hand on his helmet.   
  
" It wouldn't hurt... " He backs away still smiling at her. " I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I can't take it off unless there are extreme circumstances at hand..." " Aw, but you have to ... For me? " She started to get a bit mad at him... " No.. can we eat I'm starting to get really hungry..." He whined. " Fine, we can eat ... " " What're we going to eat?' " I don't know, why don't we go out and find were we are going? .. " " Alright.. I know of a place.." with that said he takes her hand and leads her to a fancy resteraunt, He pulls out his wallet, which was loaded with Zenni from Kantoku's gift. He smiled at her as he waited for the waiter to arrive. A few minutes passed as the waiter arrived at the table. Wanting to be inconspicous he ordered a small meal so his saiyajin side wouldn't show.   
  
The waiter turned to Kantoku then asking her what she wanted. " I'll take everything you have ... " She looks over to Saiya-man, thinking his smile was like someones she knows. He keeps on smiling as the waiter quickly brings the food. Looking to the food he quickly devours all of it and looks at her lying. " Ahh I'm full!" She smiles at Saiya-man, as she eats her food. I guess she really did like Saiya-man, even though it was Gohan.   
  
But, she didn't know he was Gohan. She got up from the table, when she was finished. She went to go pay, as she smiled back over to Saiya-man, waving him over. He walked over to her with his bill, he smiled at her as he pulled out Zenni, " Don't worry I'll pay" " Oh, alright.. " She smiled once more, as she put her money away. " Saiya-man.. would you like to come over... ? " " That'd be great.."  
  
" You think so? " She smiles as she starts to walk to the door. " Of Course.. " He walks with her out the door then as they head towards her palace. She flew off into the sky right after Saiya-man to her palace... He landed on her law as he looked to her stile wearing that goofy smile. She walked up to the door, as she unlocked it with her house key. She waved over to Saiya-man, telling him to come on. He walked into the house, and looks around. " Jeez it sure is dark.. isn't it?' " Yeah, my power went out earlier, so it'll be dark for some time.. " She smiled over to him, still able to see just a little.. " I guess.. the movie idea is over.. "   
  
" well what is there to do in the dark?' He asked sitting on the couch. She sits beside him on the couch, blinking just a bit. " I don't know .. " " I sure am tired.. " He yawns stretching out abit, his hand slid right past Kantoku's chest, but too soflty for him to notice it. " Heh, yeah... " She looks down at his hand as it softly touches her chest.. " Saiya-man .. Will I ever get to see who you are? " " Why do you want to know so much Kantoku?' She looked over to him, blinking.. " How do you know my name? " He looked at her with his eyes nearly buldging out, quickly though he realized what he had to do or whatever, and made up a lie. " Umm I saw that you won the tournament.. "   
  
" Oh, yeah .. " She smiled just a bit, getting pretty irritated. " I swear I think I know you ... " " Why's that Kantoku?" He asks brething abit relieved.. " Well, you're just like this guy I know. His name is Gohan, the one you lost against.... " " Grr.. I see... Heh... I'm curious.. what would you do if you find out I was someone you knew?" He asked leaning in close to her. " I guess I'd just be surprised.. " " I see...Are you sure theres nothing.. else you would do?' He asked ina husky voice. " Yeah ... "   
  
For no real reason, Gohan felt brave enough to lean in further and softly kiss Kantoku on the lips, he would have never done such a thing as himself, but as the great Saiyaman.. He somehow gained courage to. So with that he slid his arms around her wasit gently, as he bit her bottom lips trying to see if he could get some tongue action. She was surprised that he did that, so she just played along.   
  
Maybe she could get his helmet off this way, so, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.. Smiling against what he did he in a way hugged her as he reached under her and ripped off her pants. feeling his way along her panties then he pulled them off gently as he backed away from the kiss looking at her in the dark. She wanted to know who he was, but didn't know how she would get to see his face.. " Saiya-man...... I really like you... " She smiled as she sat closer to him..   
  
He smiled deciding to get abit dominant with Kantoku. " Lean back!" He ordered smiking in the dark. He was excited with the idea that Kantoku was pretty much his, he realized then he really did care for Kantoku more as a freind. She leaned back for him, as she stared up at him in the dark. " What are you going to do?? " He chuckled then as he wanted to sound mysterious. '' Oh you'll see.. He said as he unstrapped his helmet throwing it aside.   
  
With that taken care of he leaned down to her and spread her legs, as he began licking her sweet spot below her waste. She started to giggle as he did this. But, just then the lights turned on, but she was to wrapped up in all of that, she couldn't see his face. He nearly jerked back away from her, but as he looked up to her continuing his licking he saw she hadn't seen his face, so still he continued as he spread her lips apart and began licking her very special little nub. She saw his hair, seeing his face just a bit. IT WAS GOHAN!   
  
She was right, it was him. She pushed Gohan off of her, and looked down at him on the floor. " .... How... could... you be.. You ... " He wipes off his mouth looking at her, he was scared as hell that Kantoku had found out. So he tried comforting her or something. " Uhmm.. well.. You see.. I got someone else to be me at the tournament..? Heh...?" He sweated abit, deicidng he had to say something more, he looked to her again as he spoke. " Well... I'm sorry I lied to you Kantoku.. it was just well you know.."   
  
" I guess its alright Gohan ... I mean ... Yeah ... " She stands up from the couch, walking to her bathroom.. " You.. can leave now Gohan .. " ".. Uhmm Oh yea.. Kantoku when you said you liked Saiyaman.. " He blushed at what he was about to say. " Well um... I guess.. I kinda like you Kantoku..." He said it as he just stood there waiting for an answer. She turned back around to him, as she smiled slightly. " Gohan ... I like you..... Not Saiya-man... I thought it was you.. And now.... It is.... " She smiled as she walked up to him, kissing him on the lips one more time. 


End file.
